The major objective of this project is to develop computer algorithms and methods which are useful in biomathematical analysis or display of biomedical data. Implementation of theses methods in MLAB is usually under consideration. Improved methods for generating frameworks with mixed logarithmic and rectangular scales for 2-D data were completed and made available through MLAB. Work on 3-D frameworks is continuing. Previously-designed algorithms for Kolmogorov-Smirnov statistical tests are being revised and tested against published tables. The purpose of the analysis is to determine whether errors in a set of data follow a normal distribution.